


A Softer Leverage

by APgeeksout



Category: Leverage
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>A Softer World</i> remixes, starring Parker, Eliot, and Hardison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Softer Leverage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveChilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveChilde/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Original [A Softer World](http://www.asofterworld.com/) comics [#629](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=629), [#631](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=631), [#481](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=481), and [#645](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=645).


End file.
